Not All Of Us
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: After Sandy's death, the Guardians arrive at the North Pole, and are really reminded of the fact that Sandy is gone. Even if they don't want to believe it. (Based on deleted scene from Rise of the Guardians.)


**A/N: **_This is based off a deleted scene I saw in storyboard version, seeing it first on Tumblr. Once I find the link for it again, I'll put it up for those who want to read it. I thought I might try my hand in a drabble this time. Hope you enjoy!_

**EDIT: **_Here's the link, provided to me graciously by snowflake1814. davederrick story-boards/ deleted-scene-dealing-with-sandys-death/__  
_

* * *

The wind was an insane rush to Jack's still unstable stomach when North took off through the sky, away from Burgess, away from Sandy - no Sandy was... and then he attacked Pitch... the ice and nightmare sand fusing in the sky together and then bursting like fireworks, blasting him to the ground, blackness surrounding him, Tooth's arms catching him and the distant cackle of the Nightmare king ringing through his ears -

- and then he had been on the sleigh again. They were leaving. Leaving Burgess, leaving Sandy.

_Gone._

He clung to the side of the sleigh, North's job of steering even more reckless than usual. But he didn't blame him. After all Sandy - no, he forced himself not to think about it and he forced himself not to get sick over the side of the sleigh.

A yeti was standing in the path of the sleigh's tunnel, and hurriedly scattered out of the way as the sleigh came banging through. The passengers yelped, or maybe it was just Jack, racing through the tunnels at a sickening pace. The ride came to a sudden halt, and Jack's stomach lurch, and he was near flung out of the sleigh. Clinging to the edge on the outside, he got out, shaking and scared.

Sandy... _Sandy._..

He sunk to his knees pulling them close to his chest. Toothiana had flown out of the sleigh and was gazing at the sun from the slope, at the place where the portal to Burgess had been and where Sandy -

Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight. Deep breaths. In, and out. In, nd out. In, and out.

Bunnymund swore loudly and kicked something hard. It clattered to the floor. The fluttering of wings followed and Toothiana placed her hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

His breathing was a bit more frantic now, and he couldn't calm himself down. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. He constantly reminded himself to breathe, to stay calm, but it wasn't working very well. In, and out... in, and out...

"What were you bloody thinkin' Jack?!" Bunnymund yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jack looked at him warily and he continued, face contorted in anger and grief. "Tryin' to take on Pitch without us!"

Jack averted his gaze, staring at the floor. He didn't have an answer to that. He just... he saw Sandy... the darkness taking him over... he just wanted to help him, to try to do something. North looked from Jack to Bunny, trying to support his emotions. "Keep it together, Bunny."

"Keep it together?" Bunnymund growled. "Keep it together?!" He huffed air, looking angrier now. "Sandy's gone. He's GONE!" Jack visibly winced, and wished to block out the other's voice and block out the truth of what he was saying. Bunnymund stared hard at North, who was still trying to keep himself together.

_Gone._ Jack's mind repeated.

He took his hat off his head in remorse. "I know that."

"Pitch is pickin' us off one by one and you want me to keep it together!" he snapped.

"He's right," Toothiana said, finally speaking up. "Pitch's plan is actually working..."

Jack looked down at the floor again, feeling guilt swell up in him. If he hadn't left the others... to go after that horse... maybe Sandy wouldn't have been killed... Was it all his fault? "Yes, but now," North said, putting that hat back on his head and walking over to Jack, "we have something he wasn't planning on." He mustered a small kind smile and Jack looked up at him nervously.

Toothiana moved over to him, too and asked, "How did you do that, Jack?" Her tone was soft and gentle, not trying to pressure him if he might break down too. He certainly looked like he might.

Jack cautiously stood up, supporting himself with his staff. "I don't know," he admitted, bringing himself to his full height.

Toothiana looked a little disappointed at this, but before she could say anything else, Bunnymund cut her off, "Bonzer! He doesn't even know what he did!"

Tooth sent him an annoyed glare and then tried to look hopefully at Bunny, hopefulness that he would understand Jack did everything he could.. "What he did was save us, Bunny. He saved us-"

"Not all of us!" he cut across her again, harshly yelling in her face, but she didn't reply this time. She backed up a bit towards Jack and North. "Not all of us." His hard glare met the three of them, especially Jack, and he felt like he wanted to shrink again. Now he wanted to be invisible; he wanted to be gone. Just like Sandy was.

"Bunny," North growled, "ENOUGH!"

Jack thought he'd never seen North look that angry, that serious. The whole of the workshop fell silent. The Yetis in the tunnel quit working on the sleigh and began to back up, looking fearful. An elf carrying a cookie looked scared now, and scattered away, wanting to find its brethren for comfort. North's gaze swept around the workshop, at his helpers, and his gaze softened, sadness setting in on his face. He sighed and put the hat back on his head. "Now we are all upset. But we can't turn on each other," he said, walking over to his fellow Guardians, specifically talking to Bunnymund.

"Sandy wouldn't want that," Tooth said softly.

Realization seemed to hit Bunnymund he slowly nodded, turning his sad gaze away from them. "No... no, of course not."

"Sandy would want us to go on," she added, looking towards North.

He nodded. "To fight."

Jack looked at them all. Bunnymund finally spoke again, nodding, "To defeat Pitch."

It was only now that Jack realized how strong the bonds were between his fellow Guardians. They were the most devastated over Sandy's death, more than him, but they weren't going to sit around moping. They were going to carry on with what they were supposed to do. They would defeat Pitch or die trying. He stepped over to them, taking out the box Sandy had given him so long ago. "I think he would want you to have this," Jack said, handing the box to North. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Bunnymund gave Jack a curious, borderline accusing look, but nevertheless, paid attention as North opened the box. The three Guardians gasped in surprise, the glow of Dreamsand illuminating their faces. "Dreamsand?" North asked, inspecting a few of the precious grains in his big hands.

"But I thought Pitch..." Tooth trailed off, looking at Jack.

He shook his head, looking a little proud. "Pitch didn't get it all."

Bunnymund stared at the sand. "Why, you light-fingered little barrikin." He frowned at Jack, but he didn't really look too mad. It was a sort of default expression for him.

North closed the box and sighed sadly. "Oh, Sandy..."

Jack smiled and looked at the box. Their last reminder of Sandy. "You can keep it," he said to North.

The old man looked from Jack to the box, and tucked it in his coat, smiling kindly at Jack and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Words were not needed. They both understood each other, and understood that even Sandy wasn't really there, he would always be watching over him. Always. He was their Guardian too. A loud boom suddenly echoed through the workshop and the doors slammed open. A yeti yelled something to North, looking worried. It was the globe. Motioning to his friends, and patting the box safe in his coat, he walked through the doors, finally ready to face the other troubles Pitch was causing.


End file.
